lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala/Gallery
The Lion King= SexyNalaMilja4.png|Nala asleep in Sarafina's paws Nala.and.sarafina.png|Nala getting cleaned by Sarafina aKraljLav4.png|"What's so great about the water hole?" Young simba and nala.png|Simba and Nala SimbaŠok94.png|Simba and Naka asking Sarabi Water Hole.png|Zazu leads the cubs to the Water Hole nala.alongside.simba.and.zazu.png|Nala along with Simba and Zazu Noonesayingbethere.png|Nala and Simba with Zazu Littlehornbills.png|Nala with Simba in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" simba.and.nala.png|Nala with her best friend Simba after outsmarting Zazu SexyNalaMilja.png|Nala SexyNalaMilja1.png|Nala looking smug Pinned ya.png|Nala pins Simba Simba.and.nala.elephant.graveyard.png|Nala and Simba Simba.and.nala.elephant.graveyard2.png|Nala and Simba amazed Run Cubbies.png|Nala flees the hyenas with Simba and Zazu SexyNalaMilja2.png|Nala frightened Nalaingraveyard.png|Nala screams for Simba SimbaŠok95.png|Simba and Nala simba.and.nala20.png|Nala and Simba nala.and.zazu.png|Nala and Zazu head home NalaFRT4.png|Nala believing Simba is dead. SexyNalaMilja3.png|Shocked Nala nala.stalks.pumbaa.png|Young Adult Nala stalks Pumbaa Nalachase.png|Nala pursues Pumbaa ChaseNala.png|Nala chasing Pumba Nala.tlk.png|Surprised Nala Imagesnf.jpg|Nala and Simba fight Simba VS Nala.png|Nala and Simba baring their teeth Bluraynala.png|Nala failing to recognize Simba Happy Adult Nala TLK.png|Happy Nala Happy Nala.png|Nala after her encounter with Simba Loveinthejungle.png|Nala discovers Simba A Friendly Reunion.png|Nala and Simba reunite adult+simba+nala.png|Nala meeting with Simba again Simba introduces Nala.png|Nala Simba and Timon Tumblr lpmiwyq0Mh1qhf6bvo1 500.png|Nala Simba timon and pumba SadNala1.png|Sad Nala Foronce.png|"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." NalaPeersQuestioningly.png|"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" Someone Help Nala.png|Nala after Simba pulls her in Poor_wet_Nala.png|Nala getting out of the water SimbaNalaSoaked.png|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Nalalick.png|Nala licks Simba Nala_the_LOOK600.png|Nala in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Simba_Nala_CYFTLT.png|Nala embracing Simba Im_Angry_Because_Simba_39_s_Feet_Smell_Bad.png|Nala Adultcoolcutenala.png|Nala arguing with Simba Nala Timon Sleeping TLK 8106.png|Nala and Timon The King Has Returned Nala TLK 8181.png|Nala explaining to Timon and Pumbaa Nala .png|Nala quoting Simba Lionking 4.png|Nala and Simba getting ready for a battle Universe Pride.png|Nala among her pride NalaFRT1.png|Confused Nala NalaFRT2.png|Shocked Sarabi and Nala NalaFRT3.png|"Simba!" NalainBattle.png|Nala fights for Simba NalaSarabi.png|Nala and Sarabi 17474.png|Nala with Simba, Rafiki, and their newborn cub Lionesses.png|Nala and Sarabi roar for Simba Sarafinamourns.png|Nala and her mother mourning Simba and Mufasa Crynala.png|Nala crying against her mother |-|The Lion King II Simba's Pride= Nala_LK2SP.png|Mature Adult Nala in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt Kiara Nala.png|Nala alongside Young Adult Kiara The_Lion_King_II_Simba_39_s_Pride.png|Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara on Pride Rock Lion2-disneyscreencaps.png|Nala in He Lives In You. NalaintotheRoyal_39_sDen.png|Nala smiles at Simba images 39898989898 .png|Nala embraces her daughter Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220841-1024-768.png|Nala reassures Simba simbas_pride_0367.png|Nala and Simba Secondmovienala.png|Nala looking at Simba YNalaYŠok.png|Nala pins and nuzzles Simba YNalaYŠok1.png|Nala ready to defend her daughter YNalaYŠok2.png|Nala looking back at her mate and daughter YNalaYŠok4.png|Nala encourages Simba YNalaYŠok5.png|Nala shocked YNalaYŠok6.png|Nala and Vitani YNalaYŠok7.png|Angry Nala Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Nala and her family roar ZiraKiaraFallUpendi1.png|Nala shouting to Kiara RafikiSimba'spride7.png|Nala her mate Rafiki and her daughter and son in law Roar.png|Nala and Kiara watching Simba and Kovu exchanging roars Nala nuzzle.png|Nala nuzzling her daughter SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Nala with her mate and daughter NalaSppres.png|Nala with her mate and infant daughter Anointed.png|Nala and Simba smiling at their daughter Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Nala and her mate Kiaraandnala.jpg|Nala and her daughter during Kovu's exile |-|Other Media= Images_247_.png|Ni and Nala Family.png|Nala with Simba and Kopa KH Nala.png|Nala in Kingdom Hearts II Adultnalaplush.jpg|Adult Nala Plush Nalakopa.jpg|Nala looks at her son half amused half concerned Tale of two brothers pride rock.png|Nala watching Kopa run to Simba Nala v. Sarafina.png|Nala compared to her mother |-|Concepts= nala model sheet.png|Concept artwork of cub Nala Lk storyboard1 013.png Nala04.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Concept Adult Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Cub nala concept.png Concept Adult Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of Nala in a tree evenmorelkconceptartofnalaandsimba.png|Concept art of Nala and Simba Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-again.png Concept Adult Nala 4.png|Concept of adult Nala bathing herself Junglenala.png|Nala's King of the Jungle design Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889834-500-397.png Animate Young Nala.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 4.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Concept Adult Nala.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries